1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support arrangement for attaching accessories to movable partitions or panels.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art various support devices have been used for attaching shelves or the like to individual partition panels. U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,467 shows a support clip that fits into provided openings in a vertical member at the corner of a unit. The receptacles that hold this support clip are in an angled vertical member and the two parts hook together. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,281 also shows a hook type retainer with vertical slots formed in a vertical post at the end of a moveable partition, but the slots themselves are visible when the supports are not in position, and generally the use of such visible slots will tend to detract from the appearance of the panel. A hook type fastener used with partitions is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,698. A cover member for concealing the slots is used, and apparently it is spring loaded so that it will move out of the way when a retainer is put into place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,297 also shows a hook type retainer used in vertical slots on a movable partition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,140 shows a type of interlocking member for supporting structures, and there are provided holes or apertures that receive hooks that are bent at right angles to the support. Other patents showing general releasable support structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,297, 3,924,829, 3,908,320 and 3,921,347.